It is known in the assembly of roller cam followers, such as for hydraulic valve lifters made in high volume, to support the follower roller on a hardened shaft secured in a transverse bore of the follower body. The shaft is selectively hardened so that the ends are sufficiently ductile to permit plastic deformation. The shaft is retained against lateral motion on the bore by deforming the shaft ends, such as by staking the shaft ends to the body after installation of the shaft therein.
The method works well but requires additional steps for the selective heat treatment of the shaft. Care in assembly is also required to avoid distortion of the body in the staking operation.